tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 643
Darkness envelops the walls of Collinwood. There is danger in this night, for a séance has just been held in the Great House, and the spirit of a mysterious woman has spoken from beyond the grave. A new reign of terror is about to begin. Episode 643 of Dark Shadows was directed by Penberry Jones and written by Ron Sproat. It is part of both the "The Curse of the Werewolf" and "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storylines. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, December 11th, 1968. In this episode, Carolyn wants to know why Chris interrupted the s ance, but Chris remains elusive. Carolyn perceives the thoughts of the spirit of Magda. Roger Collins returns home from another business trip. He finds a letter from the 19th century addressed to his late father, Jamison Collins. Late at night, David and Amy sneak out of their rooms and try to find the ghost of Quentin Collins. David takes Amy through a secret panel in the drawing room into the West Wing. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 3 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 and disc 67 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Louis Edmonds. * Closing still: David Collins' bedroom. * This episode was recorded on December 4th, 1968. * This is the third episode of Dark Shadows directed by Penberry Jones. Allusions * The spirit who communicated during the s ance in episode 642 is Magda Rakosi. Magda is a gypsy who lived at the Old House in the year 1897. She will be introduced in the first chapter of the "1897 Flashback" storyline in episode 701 where she will be played by actress Grayson Hall. * Quentin Collins is the ghost of a Collins' ancestor who lived at Collinwood in 1897. He is the central antagonist from "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. The character was first referenced in episode 639. Quentin's ghost makes his first actual appearance in episode 646 where he is played by actor David Selby. The living Quentin Collins is introduced in Episode 701 in the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * Jamison Collins] is the father of Roger Collins and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. The letter Roger reads regarding Jamison is post-dated 1887. In the "1897 Flashback", Jamison is still a young child and is played by actor David Henesy, who also plays David Collins - Jamison's grandson. Bloopers * Noise from the production crew can be heard in the scene where Amy Jennings first awakens David. * The post-date on the letter to Jamison Collins is 1887. This is retroactively an error as Jamison would have only been an infant or a toddler at the time that he would have received the letter. * The shadow of some rigging can be seen passing across Louis Edmonds' head right before Carolyn Stoddard begins channeling Magda Rakosi. * A production crew member can be heard coughing in the scene where David grabs his flashlight. * One scene calls for David's flashlight to fly inexplicably from his hand, but it is very clear that actor David Henesy threw it. * David Henesy forgets his lines in one scene. Quotes * Carolyn Stoddard: Why did you do it? * Chris Jennings: Do what? * Carolyn Stoddard: Stop the s ance? * Chris Jennings: I was afraid. * Carolyn Stoddard: Afraid? * Chris Jennings: I was afraid for you, Carolyn! I did not like what was happening to you. .... * Carolyn Stoddard: The woman who contacted us during the s ance. She's still here. She's still in this room. .... * Amy Jennings: He wants us to find him. And he wants us to do it tonight! ... * David Collins: I'm not afraid of anything. * Amy Jennings: I'm afraid of some' things... but not of Quentin. I want to find Quentin. I want to see a real ghost! .... * 'Amy Jennings': You're braver than I am. * 'David Collins'': It's 'cause you're a girl. See also External Links Gallery DS 643 002.jpg DS 643 003.jpg DS 643 004.jpg DS 643 005.jpg DS 643 006.jpg DS 643 007.jpg DS 643 008.jpg DS 643 009.jpg DS 643 010.jpg ---- Category:1968/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Curse of the Werewolf/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes